


Who Watches the Watchers

by Persiflage



Series: Star Trek Fusion [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Away Missions, Episode Remix, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Star Trek: The Next Generation, POV Multiple, Pre-Canon, Prime Directive (Star Trek), Shenzhou Era, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: A pre-canon Disco era re-write of the Next Generation episode ofWho Watches the Watchers





	Who Watches the Watchers

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I re-wrote another TNG episode with the _Shenzhou_ era crew from Disco. After all, we all know Michelle Yeoh is a goddess, so clearly someone mistaking Captain Philippa Georgiou for one makes perfect sense! Michael thinks the same!

_Captain's log, Stardate 1008.5. We are en route to Mintaka III, where a three-person Federation anthropological field team has been studying the inhabitants. Our mission is to resupply the outpost and repair their malfunctioning reactor._

On the Bridge of the _Shenzhou_, Captain Philippa Georgiou turns as the turbolift doors open and the chief engineer walks in.

“Mister Johar, report,” the Captain says. 

“We've finished replicating the parts they'll need, but what I don't understand is why a three-person station would need a reactor capable of producing 4.2 gigawatts,” Johar observes.

“That’s enough to power a small phaser bank, a subspace relay station, or –” Michael Burnham says, raising an eyebrow as she looks at Johar, who says,

“A hologram generator.” He flushes. “Oh, a duck blind. Right. They're anthropologists.”

“Who are studying an extended family of Mintakans at close range from a camouflaged observation post,” comments the Captain.

“According to Doctor Barron's preliminary reports, the Mintakans are proto-Vulcan humanoids at the Bronze Age level. Quite peaceful and highly rational,” Michael says.

“Which isn’t surprising, considering how closely their evolution parallels Vulcan.” Georgiou nods at Michael, who nods back, and she knows her First Officer is thinking of the people who raised her after the Klingons killed her parents.

“Captain, incoming transmission from Mintaka III,” announces Mary Fan from her communications station.

“Thank you, Ensign. On screen.” The Captain looks up at the main viewscreen, then blinks when she takes in the terrible image which is marred by interference lines. 

“Barron to _Shenzhou_. Our temporary repairs have failed. The reactor is now inoperative.”

“Do you have battery backup?” asks Georgiou.

“Three hours at best,” reports Barron.

“Captain, if we increase to warp seven we can be there in twenty three minutes,” reports Detmer from the conn. 

Georgiou nods. “Do so.” To Barron she adds, “We're on our way.”

The next moment they see a big explosion on the screen, and one of the team escapes through the now-exposed observation window onto the planet surface itself.

“We've lost contact, Captain,” Fan reports. 

“Increase to warp nine,” orders Georgiou immediately.

“Aye, sir,” Detmer says, and the _Shenzhou_ leaps forward.

Once they reach Mintaka III, Michael beams down with Johar and one of his assistants, and Doctor Nambue and one of his nurses. They find electricity is still crackling around the framework.

“The framework's still charged, so watch it,” says Johar.

Michael watches as Nambue and Nurse Jones move to the two remaining members of the anthropological team to assess their condition.

Outside, further down the rocky hillside from the duck blind, two of the Mintakans are approaching. 

“Why did we have to come so early?” Liko asks his young daughter.

“When the sun reaches its zenith, I have to be ready to take the measurement,” answer Oji. 

“You'll be ready. You've read the sundial hundreds of times,” says Liko reassuringly.

“Yes, father, but never as the appointed record keeper.”

They reach the sundial, which is in front of the assembly hall.

“You're taking your duties quite seriously. Your mother would have been proud of you.”

As she finishes setting the sundial, Oji asks, “What is that? Up there, father. What is it?” She points at a flickering blue light that can be seen from within the duck blind.

“I don't know,” answers Liko.

In the duck blind Michael watches as Doctor Nambue revives Barron.

“Keep working, Palmer,” Barron says, sounding dazed and confused.

“It's all right,” Nambue reassures him. “It's all right.”

“The hologram generator is now functioning, Commander,” reports Johar to Michael.

“All we need now is power,” she says.

“Almost there,” Johar tells her.

Out on the hillside the two Mintakans have climbed up to investigate the flashes and can see the duck blind quite clearly now.

“You wait here, Oji,” Liko tells his daughter, and she nods, then moves back to lower ground, shifting until only her head and shoulders are above the path. She watches as her father climbs right up to the window and looks inside.

Inside the duck blind he sees Doctor Nambue, who says, “_Shenzhou_, beam Jones and her patient directly to Sickbay.”

“Commander,” says Johar, noticing Liko, who touches the metal frame and gets an electric shock, causing him to fall from the cliff face.

“Doctor, be careful,” Michael says urgently as Nambue rushes out. 

“I've got to get down there,” Nambue answers.

He doesn’t see Oji, who is all but hidden, and who watches as Nambue runs down to Liko, scans him then calls to the _Shenzhou_. 

“Nambue to _Shenzhou_. Medical emergency. Two to beam directly to Sickbay.”

Oji hears a quieter voice say, “Aye, Doctor”, then the strange man and her father vanish into thin air.

Within the duck blind Johar says, “That should do it”, and outside Oji sees the window disappear, to be replaced by the cliff face. Curious, she climbs up and investigates, but finds only solid rock.

In the _Shenzhou_’s sickbay, once the Mintakan man is stabilised, Doctor Nambue asks one of the nurses, “You increased the levels of tricordrazine?” The nurse nods and he indicates Barron. “Let me see his chart, please.”

The Captain enters the sickbay as Doctor Nambue is checking Barron’s chart. “Doctor Nambue,” she says in a stern tone.

“Before you start quoting me the Prime Directive, he'd already seen us. The damage was done. It was either bring him aboard or let him die,” Nambue says.

“Then why didn't you let him die?” asks Georgiou.

“Because we were responsible for his injuries.”

“I'm not sure that I concur with that reasoning, Doctor. But now that he's here, you must remove all memory of his encounter with the Away Team.”

“By erasing short term recall?” asks Nambue, a little startled. 

“It has been accomplished before,” the Captain reminds him.

“I am familiar with Doctor Pollard’s technique. However, I cannot guarantee it will be effective on Mintakan brain chemistry. Their liezone levels are much lower.” 

“Wait. No! No!” cries Barron behind them. “We must evacuate.”

“Doctor Barron, you're on the _Shenzhou_,” Nambue hastens to tell him. “You're safe.” 

“The others?” asks Barron.

“Doctor Warren is here,” Georgiou tells him. “We're doing all we can.”

Behind them Liko wakes up and listens in on the conversation.

“And Palmer?” asks Barron desperately. “Where is Palmer?”

“Still on Mintaka III,” the Captain reports.

“Georgiou, you have to find him,” Barron says earnestly.

“We will,” she assures him.

“He may be hurt,” Barron tells her.

She nods. “Rest assured we shall not leave until he is located.”

“Thank you, Georgiou,” Barron says, slumping back down onto the bed.

“Georgiou to Bridge. Report.”

Saru answers. “Scans of the planet detect no Humans, Captain.”

“Very well,” Georgiou says. “Put us into a close orbit.”

“Captain, a close orbit will increase sensor efficiency by only four percent,” Saru says.

“I want that four percent, Commander,” she tells him.

“Aye, sir.”

“Georgiou out.”

“Georgiou?” questions Liko, half sitting up on his biobed.

“Damn,” curses Nambue.

“Well, Doctor, your next task is clear,” the Captain observes, then turns and walks out as Nambue sedates Liko.

Some time later Liko is beamed down to Mintaka III alone. He wakes up and immediately begins calling for his daughter.

“Oji? Oji?”

“Father?” She hurries back up the rocky hillside to find him.

“Here, Oji,” he calls.

“Father! I thought I'd never see you again. When you and the man vanished, I was sure you were dead.”

“I think I was,” Liko tells her. “But I was brought back to life. Oji, I awoke in an incredible place and my wounds were gone. I had been healed.”

“How is that possible?” his daughter asks wonderingly.

“Long ago, our people believed in beings with great powers. These beings made the rains come, told the sun when to rise, they caused all life to be born, to grow, to die,” Liko tells her.

“But those are just tales, father. Old superstitions.”

“But perhaps the beliefs of our ancestors are true. Nothing else can explain what's happened. Everything is changed now, Oji. We must tell the others.”

In the Captain’s Ready Room, Doctor Nambue reports to Georgiou, “Barron is stable, but Warren is still critical.”

“Palmer is still missing,” Michael tells the Captain from her position at Georgiou’s right hand. “A scan of the planet shows Mintakan life forms only, no Humans. However, the area around the duck blind exhibits Karst topography. Sinkholes, underground rivers, and caverns. And the rock strata contain a high concentration of thallium compounds which may be obstructing our sensors.”

“So, if Palmer, in his delirium, fled into a cave, we may be unable to detect his life signs?” asks Georgiou.

“Correct, Captain,” Michael confirms. 

“Captain, if he is still alive, he needs medical attention,” Nambue says. “We must send an Away team to locate him.” 

“But our presence must not interfere with the cultural development of the Mintakans,” Saru says anxiously from his spot alongside the doctor.

“Agreed,” says Georgiou immediately. “Further contamination must be prevented.”

“I have a suggestion,” Michael tells them.

_First officer's log, Stardate 1009.3. Doctor Nambue and I are beaming down to Mintaka III to locate Doctor Palmer and to determine the extent of the cultural contamination. Doctor Nambue has temporarily altered our features and skin colour. He's also implanted subcutaneous communicators so that any transmissions we receive will be inaudible to the Mintakans._

The two officers beam down at some distance from the Mintakans’ settlement.

“Burnham to _Shenzhou_. Do you read me?”

“Perfectly, Commander,” replies Fan. “I will be monitoring you continuously.”

“Mintakan emotions are quite interesting,” Michael tells Nambue as they begin the walk to the settlement. “Like the Vulcans, they have highly ordered minds. A very sensible people. For example, Mintakan women precede their mates. It's a signal to other women.” She steps in front of him.

“‘This man's taken, get your own’?” asks Nambue in a humorous tone.

“Not precisely,” Michael tells him. “More like, if you want his services, I'm the one you have to negotiate with.”

“What kind of services?” he asks.

“All kinds,” she replies, lifting one eyebrow. He blushes.

“They are a sensible race,” he says after a moment.

They find the assembly hall and as they enter Liko is describing his experiences to a grey-haired man.

“I understand your scepticism. Had it not happened to me, I would find it difficult to accept as well.”

“But it did happen, Fento” Oji says, “Just as we've said.”

Liko earnestly tells him, “You know the legends better than anyone. Do they not speak of beings like the kind I've seen?”

“Who could vanish like smoke?” Oji adds.

“There are the stories of the Overseer who could appear and disappear at will,” agrees Fento.

“And couldn't this Overseer heal the dead?” asks Liko.

“He had supreme power, or so our ancestors believed,” agrees Fento.

“I believe I have seen the Overseer. She is called the Georgiou.”

“Uh oh,” Michael says softly. 

“His memory's intact,” Nambue says despairingly.

“The procedure didn't work,” Michael agrees.

A woman in a green dress speaks up, “Liko, all this talk of supernatural beings, no one has believed that for countless generations. Just as we no longer believe the stars control our fates, or the spirits of the dead haunt the living.”

“Nuria, I'm not saying all the old beliefs are true,” Liko tells her. “But I did see the Georgiou, and I was restored back to life.”

At that moment Michael and Nambue approach the group. “We are visitors. We have come to trade our cloth. May we speak?”

“Please do. We welcome outsiders. I am Nuria.”

“I am Burnham, and this is Nambue. You've had a very interesting dream,” she observes to Liko.

“Dream?” he repeats. “It was real!”

“My father and I both witnessed these beings,” agrees Oji.

“If you are father and daughter, you may well have shared the same dream,” Michael says, still in the same dispassionate tone.

“That is not reasonable,” answers Liko, sounding angrier.

“Is that any less reasonable than being magically transferred to another place by the Georgiou?” asks Nambue.

At that moment a man cries, “Nuria!” and two Mintakans enter, with a Human male slung between them.

“It has to be Palmer!” Liko says excitedly. “The one the Georgiou wished to find.”

“Remarkable,” says Nuria. “You were speaking the truth.”

“The Georgiou will be pleased,” says Liko.

The villagers rush up the stairs towards the three men, leaving Michael and Nambue alone.

“Burnham to Georgiou.”

“Go ahead, Number One.”

“We have a problem, Captain.”

“With the contamination?” asks Georgiou, who is in sickbay talking to Doctor Barron.

“It's worse than we suspected,” Michael confirms. “The Mintakans are beginning to believe in a god and the one they've chosen is you.”

“Georgiou, you must beam Palmer aboard immediately,” says Barron. “Without medical attention –”

“It's not as simple as that,” the Captains says. “He is surrounded by Mintakans. If he dematerialises before their eyes, the impact –” 

“It will slightly increase the cultural contamination which already exists,” Barron points out. “A small price for saving Palmer's life.”

“Number One? Is there any chance of your freeing Palmer and transporting up unseen?”  
“We can try,” Michael says.

“Try hard,” the Captain says. “Georgiou out.”

“Georgiou, I must protest,” says Barron, predictably Georgiou thinks. “You're endangering Palmer with this delay.”

“I am aware of that,” the Captain tells him. “But each of us, including Doctor Palmer took an oath that we would uphold the Prime Directive, if necessary, with our lives.”

In the assembly hall a Mintakan woman whose name Michael doesn’t know is tending Palmer's head injury. Meanwhile one of the two men who brought Palmer in, Hali, is recounting to the others how they found Palmer. 

“Riga and I were hunting on the third ridge. We followed a hornbuck into a cave. The stranger was there, asleep.”

“This Palmer is one of the Overseer's servants?” asks Nuria.

“Yes,” Liko says. “The Georgiou has many servants. Isn't that true, Fento?”

“According to legend,” agrees Fento. “But if this Palmer is a servant of the Overseer, what was he doing in the cave?”

“Perhaps he ran away,” suggests Oji.

“Or he failed the Georgiou somehow and was hiding from her,” Hali counters. 

“We should bind him in case he wakes and tries to escape,” Liko says.

“It's senseless for this stranger to be held captive,” Michael interjects. “All this talk of the Overseer, it's old superstitions.”

“I disagree,” says Nuria. “All the evidence indicates that the Overseer exists.”

“And I heard the Georgiou say she wanted to find Palmer,” agrees Liko.

“Then by keeping Palmer safe, we will please the Georgiou,” Oji says, clearly pleased herself.

“And she'll grant us favours in return,” adds Liko.

“Favours?” asks Nuria.

Fento speaks up. “It is said that the Overseer is all powerful. She can provide gentle winters, plentiful hunting, fertile crops, anything.”

“She could even bring back those who have died,” Liko says, and Michael feels alarmed at this suggestion.

“It's agreed,” Nuria says. “We will save Palmer for the Georgiou.”

Michael intervenes. “I've seen another one, like Palmer.”

“Another servant of the Georgiou?” asks Liko.

“He was headed toward the caves over there.” She gestures towards a different rocky hillside.

“Fento, stay and bind Palmer,” Nuria orders, and the other villagers leave, following Michael, who is hoping the doctor will take advantage of this distraction to get Palmer back to the _Shenzhou_.

“Where?” asks Riga.

“Over there,” Michael says, pointing away from the rocky hill where the duck blind is still disguised.  
Back in the assembly hall, Doctor Nambue tells Fento, “That knot won't hold. If I may?”

“Please do,” agrees the old man amiably.

“You need a knot that'll tighten under pressure. Let me show you,” Nambue says.

As Liko follows the others, who are following Michael, Oji says, “Father, the sun's reaching its zenith. If I don't go to measure –”

“Go,” he says immediately, and his daughter hurries off one way, while he hurries off the other.

Back in the assembly hall Nambue is gagging the bound Fento. “Forgive me, friend, but the stranger must be set free.”

He picks Palmer up in a fireman’s carry and staggers up the steps to the walkway, then outside the hall. Where a young, childish voice says, “Nambue?” he manages not to cuss when he spots Oji near the sundial.

“Nambue to _Shenzhou_, lock on and prepare to beam us directly to sickbay, but hang on for my signal.”

“Acknowledged, Commander,” responds Ensign Fan.

“Nambue, stop!” cries Oji, hurrying after him as he struggles away from the assembly hall, trying to get out of sight of the child.

Unfortunately for him, however, the adults hear her calling.

“Oji?” Nuria calls.

“It's Nambue, he's taking Palmer!” Oji calls back.

Michael closes her eyes momentarily, wondering why they’re having no luck with this mission.

“Hali, Yuri, don't let them escape,” Nuria orders, and Hali goes sprinting after Nambue, while Yuri draws his bow on Michael.

Fortunately, Nambue rounds a rock outcrop out of the line of Hali's sight, and he quickly hides himself and Palmer, then calls, “I'm clear. Energise!”

In the sickbay, Doctor Nambue immediately begins working on Palmer while Captain Georgia asks, “Mister Saru, has Burnham beamed up?”

“Negative, Captain. Sensors show she's in the midst of a group of Mintakans.”

“Damn.” The Captain sighs, wondering why they’re having no luck on this mission.

In the assembly hall Fento is untied, and Nuria breathes an audible sigh of relief. “He is all right. Hali, find Nambue and Palmer.”

“Why did you and Nambue take Palmer from us?” Liko asks Michael.

“We did not take Palmer,” Michael answers. “We set him free. Nambue and I do not believe in these fables about an Overseer.”

“Don't you realise what you've done?” Liko asks. “You've angered the Georgiou and we may all suffer for it. I know. I've seen her. She is all-powerful.” He turns to the elder. “Fento, weren't there stories about the Overseer destroying those who offended her?”

“Stories, nothing more,” Fento answers.

“Liko, we'll get Palmer back,” Nuria says. “Nambue was carrying him. They can't have gone far.”

“Still, the Georgiou may blame us for letting Palmer escape. Perhaps we should punish her,” Liko says, pointing at Michael. “Let the Overseer know that she and Nambue acted alone.”

“We will keep Burnham captive,” Nuria says.

“That's not enough,” insists Liko, and Michael can’t help wondering, in irritation, when the man became such an expert on either the Mintakans’ legends, or in knowing what Captain Georgiou would want.

“You would have us harm her?” Nuria asks, sounding shocked, to Michael’s relief.

“If it will hold off the Georgiou's anger, yes,” Liko says. “I've seen how powerful she is.”

“I am unwilling to hurt her needlessly,” Nuria says. “We will wait for Hali to return.”

“And if they don't find Palmer?” Oji asks.

“Then we may have to do as Liko suggests,” Nuria says, with obvious reluctance.

In the Captain’s Ready Room, Georgiou asks “Doctor, do you believe the Mintakans are capable of harming Commander Burnham?”

“They’re not normally a violent people,” Doctor Barron says, “but these are extraordinary circumstances. They're trying to comprehend what they believe to be a god.”

“Recommendations?” the Captain asks. 

“The Mintakans wish to please the Overseer, but they can only guess what she wants,” Barron says. “They need a sign.”

“Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?” asks the Captain.

“You must go down to Mintaka III,” Barron says.

“Masquerading as a god?” asks Saru doubtfully.

“Absolutely out of the question,” Georgiou says. “The Prime Directive –”

“Has already been violated,” points out Barron, shrugging. “The damage is done. All we can do now is minimise it.”

“By sanctioning their false beliefs?” the Captain asks.

“By giving them guidelines,” answers Barron. “Letting them know what the Overseer expects of them.”

“Doctor Barron, I cannot, I will not, impose a set of commandments on these people. To do so violates the very essence of the Prime Directive.”

“Like it or not, we have rekindled the Mintakans' belief in the Overseer,” answers Barron. 

“And are you saying that this belief will eventually become a religion?” asks Saru.

“It's inevitable,” Barron says. “And without guidance, that religion could degenerate into inquisitions, holy wars, chaos.”

“Horrifying,” Georgiou says firmly. “Doctor Barron, your report describes how rational these people are. Millennia ago, they abandoned their belief in the supernatural. Now you are asking me to sabotage that achievement, to send them back into the Dark Ages of superstition and ignorance and fear? No! We will find some way to undo the damage we've caused. Doctor Nambue, tell me about this group's leader.”

“Nuria. Exceptionally clear-minded, sensible,” the medical officer says. “The Mintakans trust her judgment. If we can convince her that you are not a god –”

“She might be able to persuade the others,” the Captain says.

“And how do you propose to convince her?” asks Saru curiously.

“She believes the Georgiou is a magical figure. I'm going to show her how the magic works. I'm going to bring her aboard.”

In the assembly hall Michael hears Mary Fan’s voice, “Commander, sensors indicate five Mintakans in your immediate vicinity. Four are motionless. The fifth is eight meters away, proceeding south. Is Nuria one of these five?”

“Mmm hmm,” Michael agrees, not daring to speak more clearly.

“Is Nuria the closest of the five?” Mary asks.

“Uh-uh,” Michael answers.

“Is Nuria the one in motion?” asks Mary.

“Mmm hmm,” Michael agrees.

“Lock sensors on Nuria,” says the Captain.

“Locked on,” Fan tells her. “We can beam Nuria aboard at will.”

“Ensign, when sensors indicate she's alone, beam her directly to transporter room one.”

“Aye, sir,” Fan says.

The Captain heads to the Transporter room, and when Ensign Fan tells her that Nuria is alone, she sends the Transporter technician out and herself beams Nuria aboard the _Shenzhou_.

“Nuria, don't be afraid,” she says immediately, circling the Transporter console and going to the younger woman. “No one is going to harm you.”

“Who are you?” asks Nuria wonderingly.

“I am Philippa Georgiou.”

Nuria immediately falls to her knees, her head bowed.

“Please, get up. Get up,” Georgiou says, lifting her up. “You must not kneel to me.”

“You do not wish it?” asks Nuria, sounding surprised.

“I do not deserve it,” answers the Captain. “Look at me. Look at me. Feel the warmth of my hand, the rhythm of my pulse. I'm not a supreme being. I'm flesh and blood, like you.”

“Not like me,” Nuria counters.

“Like you,” Georgiou insists. “Different in appearance, yes. But we are both living beings. We are born, we grow, we live, and we die. In all the ways that matter, we are alike.”

“But you are the Georgiou!” exclaims Nuria.

“There is something I want you to see,” the Captain tells her, guiding her towards the doors, which open automatically, causing Nuria to jump back.

“What a wondrous place,” the Mintakan says. “Even the walls obey your command.”

“Wondrous, yes, but not miraculous,” Georgiou says. “The doors merely work differently from the ones you know.”

In the observation lounge, the Captain shows Nuria the view of Mintaka III.

“That is my home?”

“Seen from far, far above,” Georgiou says.

“Yet we do not fall. I never imagined I would see the clouds from the other side. Your powers are truly boundless.”

“Nuria, your people live in huts. Was it always so?”

“No. We have found remnants of tools in caves. Our ancestors must have lived there.”

“So why do you now live in huts?”

“Huts are better. Caves are dark and wet.” The younger woman says this as if it is obvious. 

“If huts are better, why did you once live in caves?” 

“The most reasonable explanation would be that at one time we didn't know how to build huts.”

“Just as at one time you did not know how to weave cloth, how to make a bow.”

“That would be reasonable,” agrees Nuria.

“Someone invented a hut. Someone invented a bow, who taught others, who taught their children, who built a stronger hut, built a better bow, who taught their children. Now, Nuria, suppose one of your cave dwelling ancestors could see you as you are today. What would she think?”

“I don't know.”

“Put yourself in her place. You see, she cannot kill a hornbuck at a great distance. You can. You have a power she lacks.”

“Only because I have a bow.”

“She's never seen a bow. It doesn't exist in her world. To you, it's a simple tool. To her, it's magic.”

“I suppose she might think so,” Nuria agrees. 

“Now, how would she react to you?”

“I think she would fear me.” 

“Just as you fear me,” the Captain observes. 

“I do not fear you any longer.” 

“Good. That's good. You see, my people once lived in caves. And then we learned to build huts and, in time, to build ships like this one.” 

“Perhaps one day, my people will travel above the skies.”

“Of that, I have absolutely no doubt,” Georgiou says sincerely.

Down on the planet’s surface a storm is making itself heard.

“It's not the season for lightning,” Liko says. “It must be a warning.”

Michael barely refrains from rolling her eyes – Liko has turned positively portentous and she’s beginning to find it tiresome.

“We've had storms like this before,” Fento says.

“Not like this one,” Oji argues, taking her father’s side.

“It must mean something. The Georgiou is angry with us. She blames us for letting Palmer escape.”

“Liko, we don't know that the Overseer is responsible for this storm,” Fento says reasonably. 

“Will she also send floods? My wife died in last year's floods. Will we all die now? We must find Nuria.”

In the Captain’s Ready Room, Philippa and Nuria are talking further.

“Georgiou, you have shown me wonders I could never have imagined, and I am grateful beyond words. Might I request something for my people?”

“You are indeed a leader,” the Captain says.

“You have shown me such generosity. I wish my people could share in it. Six Mintakans died in a flood last winter. Four of them children. Would you bring them back to life?”

“That is not in my power.”

“Why? You restored Liko's life. Did the six who died offend you in some way? Did I offend you? Should I have ordered the death of Burnham? Please, you must tell me if there's anything I can do to change your mind.”

“I've failed to get through to you, haven't I?” Georgiou says sadly. “Despite all my efforts.”

In the assembly hall Oji reports, “Nuria can't be found. No one knows where she's gone.”

“Hali, any sign of Palmer or Nambue?” asks Liko.

“They have escaped us. We searched everywhere.”

“What do we do now, father?” Oji asks.

“We must do as the Georgiou wishes. Punish those responsible.”

“Nuria would not allow us to –” Fento begins. 

“Nuria isn't here. We can't wait.” Liko gestures to Hali for his bow.

Aboard the _Shenzhou_ Doctor Nambue calls Captain Georgiou. “I think we're going to lose Warren.”

“On my way,” Georgiou replies, and strides out with Nuria at her heels.

“I'm here, Mary,” Barron tells Warren, holding onto her hands with both of his.

Georgiou and Nuria enter as Nambue orders a nurse, “Prepare two cc's of norep.”

Unfortunately, it’s not enough, and Mary Warren gives up the struggle to breathe.

“I'm sorry,” Nambue tells Barron.

The Doctor guides Barron away, and Nuria approaches the death bed, staring in disbelief at the dead woman.

“Georgiou, you could not save her?”

“No,” the Captain agrees gently.

“You do have limits. You are not masters of life and death.”

“No, we are not. We can cure many diseases and we can repair injuries; we can even extend life. But for all our knowledge, all our advances, we are just as mortal as you are. We're just as powerless to prevent the inevitable.”

“You are a remarkable people, but you are not superior beings. My people must be made to understand that,” Nuria declares solemnly.

In the assembly hall on Mintaka III Michael is trying to reason with Liko.

“Liko, you don't want to kill me.”

“I have no choice. I must do as the Georgiou wishes.”

“Are you sure you know what she wants?” Michael asks. “That's the problem with believing in a supernatural being. Trying to determine what she wants.” 

“We must do something,” Liko insists.

“But what if we do the wrong thing, father?” asks Oji, which gives Michael a tiny spark of hope, but only a tiny one since she knows how irrational people can become under the influence of their religious beliefs.

“Georgiou, we need your guidance. Is it your wish that this woman should die? Answer us. Speak.”

At that moment the Captain enters with Nuria beside her, to Michael’s intense relief.

“Liko!” exclaims Nuria, shocked at his intention to hurt Michael.

“The Georgiou. The Overseer has come!” exclaims Liko. He falls to his knees, as do most of the others. 

Nuria hurries across the floor of the assembly hall and begins to untie Michael.

“No. Liko. Liko, I am a woman. I am not the Overseer. I am a traveller from a faraway land. Nothing more.”

“But you restored my life,” Liko insists. “I am your servant.”

“You are no one's servant, Liko. I desire neither your obedience nor your worship.” 

“Georgiou speaks the truth,” Nuria declares. “I have visited her people. I have seen how they live and how they die. When death takes one of their loved ones, they are as helpless as we are.” 

“Then how was I brought back to life?”

“Liko, you were not dead. Georgiou's people have a knowledge that we lack. They are able to heal wounds that we cannot.”

“No. No. She can bring back the dead. Show them, Georgiou. You can bring my wife back to me.”

“I cannot,” the Captain insists, nodding to Burnham as she steps to her side.

“Why? Why won't you do this for me? Have I failed you in some way? Are you angry with me?” 

“I am not angry with you,” Georgiou says reassuringly.

“Then I beg you, bring her back to me. I will give you my life in exchange. Please, take back what you gave me. Give it to her. Let her live!”

“It is beyond my power,” insists the Captain.

“Nothing is beyond your power! You are the Overseer. I will prove it!” He aims the bow at Georgiou.

“Liko!” protests Nuria, moving towards him.

“If you believe I am all-powerful, then you cannot hurt me. If, however, I am telling the truth and I am mortal, you will kill me. But if the only proof you will believe is my death, then shoot.”

“Liko, don't do it!” cries Nuria.

“Father, no!”

Oji jolts Liko's arm enough to deflect the arrow just as Michael pushes the Captain aside. The arrows thuds into Michael's shoulder and she crashes to the floor. Nuria quickly kneels beside her, pressing her hand to the wound, then holds up her blood-stained hand to Liko, who bursts into tears.

_Captain's log, supplemental. Doctor Nambue has repaired my First Officer’s injury with his customary skill. Mister Johar will supervise the dismantling of the observation post after I make one last visit to Mintaka III._

On the hillside outside the settlement, Michael Burnham, her arm in a sling, stands alongside the Captain. 

“Now, Mister Johar,” says the latter.

“Aye, sir.” The holographic camouflage comes down and the duck blind is clearly visible to all.

“What is that?” asks Nuria.

“A place where we can watch your people,” answers Georgiou. 

“But why?” asks Fento.

“To study you. To understand your ways. Discontinue, Mister Johar.”

The window vanishes again. 

“Georgiou, why should a people so advanced want to learn about us?” asks Nuria.

“We were once as you are now. To study you is to understand ourselves.”

“But why did you have to hide yourselves from us?” asks Fento.

“Because their presence would affect us, just as it affected me,” answers Liko, sounding ashamed of his previous behaviour.

“It is our highest law that we shall not interfere with other cultures,” the Captain tells them.

“Then revealing yourselves was an accident,” observes Oji.

“Yes, and now we must leave you.”

“Why?” asks Oji. “There's so much you can teach us.”

“But that, too, would be interference,” Georgiou explains. “You must progress in your own way.”

“So we will. You have taught us that there is nothing beyond our reach,” Nuria says.

“Not even the stars,” agrees the Captain.

“Pahkee,” Nuria calls.

A little boy gives Georgiou a woven belt, then presents a second one to Michael, laying it carefully across her outstretched arm. She thanks him gravely.

“I wish you good journeys, Georgiou. Remember my people,” Nuria says.

“Always,” the Captain says.

Nuria turns to Michael. “I thank you for the forgiveness and understanding you have shown to my people.” She glances at Liko, who looks at the ground, clearly abashed.

“It was a misunderstanding,” Michael assures Nuria, and Liko. “Nothing else.”

A moment later the Captain and her First Officer beam back to their ship.

Back aboard the _Shenzhou_ some time later, Michael and Philippa are finishing having dinner together in the Captain’s quarters. Michael’s arm is no longer in its sling.

“I confess, I sympathised with Liko’s wish to venerate you,” Michael tells Philippa.

The Captain raises her eyebrows as she runs her spoon around the inside of her bowl of strawberry cheesecake. “Oh?”

Michael can feel herself blushing, but she perseveres. She has been trying to find a way to convey her feelings for Philippa to the other woman for several weeks. “There are times when I find you wholly worthy of worship.”

“Oh Michael,” Philippa sighs, shaking her head slightly. “Truly, I am not worthy of being worshipped, but it means a great deal to me that you feel thus.” She sets down her empty bowl, putting the spoon inside, then she wipes her mouth with her napkin and tosses that onto the table in front of her.

Michael watches her intently, having already finished her own, less decadent, dessert. The Captain leans across the corner of the table, and reaching up, cups her cheek. “You, though, are very much worthy of veneration, you know,” she says softly. Then she leans over a little further and Michael, realising her intention, leans in to meet her. 

Philippa’s lips are slightly dry, but supple and warm, and she skilfully eases Michael’s mouth open, then teases her with her tongue until the Commander moans as desire rushes through her veins, lighting her up.

“Philippa,” she gasps, and the Captain pulls away abruptly, standing up and drawing Michael to her feet, before propelling her across the room towards her bed. 

“I want you, Commander,” Philippa says. 

“And I want you, Captain,” Michael says.

Philippa moans, then pushes Michael down onto the bed, and rapidly begins undressing her. Michael tugs her tee off as Philippa tugs off her pants and underwear, then the Captain leans down and sucks on one of her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Michael moans as she feels heat and moisture building up in her sex in response, then she cries out wordlessly when Philippa sinks her teeth into her breast. 

“Philippa,” Michael whimpers.

The Captain lifts her head, then gestures, and Michael manages to pull herself up to a seated position long enough for Philippa to unfasten and discard her bra, then her mouth descends on Michael’s other breast, and she cries out more loudly this time as Philippa bites, then suckles.

Michael flops backwards onto the bed, Philippa following her down, and the young woman groans when two fingers tease at the entrance to her sex. She spreads her legs wider in mute invitation, and her Captain and lover accepts the invitation, sliding her fingers into Michael’s slick heat. 

Between her fingers in Michael’s sex and her mouth on Michael’s breasts it doesn’t take Philippa many minutes to drive her Commander to an intense climax that leaves the young woman crying out in pleasure. Then she straddles Michael’s thigh and rocks against her leg as she begins working her young lover to a second climax, while also chasing her own release. 

To her delight, Michael decides to take an active part on the proceedings, and she pulls Philippa down until her body is prone atop Michael’s, then she flips them so that her Captain is sprawled on her back, before she slides two fingers into Philippa’s sex and proceeds to drive her to an intense climax while they kiss sloppily.

By the time Michael’s had three orgasms and Philippa’s had two they’re both sweaty and breathless, and at Philippa’s suggestion they adjourn to her ensuite bathroom to share a shower, where they take it in turns to soap each other’s bodies before rinsing themselves clean.

Then they go back to bed, and Philippa encourages Michael to cuddle up close. “When I arrived with Nuria and I saw Liko holding that bow on you today, I was terrified that I might lose you before I had a chance to tell you how I felt.”

Michael swallows. “When Liko fired at you, I felt the same way.”

They kiss deeply, their arms wrapped around each other’s torsos and their legs tangled together. 

“I love you, Michael Burnham.”

“I love you, too, Philippa Georgiou.”

They fall asleep, securely held in each other’s arms, as the _Shenzhou_ continues towards its next assignment.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Richard Manning & Hans Beimler.


End file.
